


You gave me no other choice but to love you

by LazuliEva



Series: Fleurmione (My) Canon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Passionate, Penetration, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Tension, lesbians in love, lovemaking, married, pregnant fleur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: Long time ago, Fleur felt like she had lost everything, but thanks to Hermione she was able a different side of her life and of love.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: Fleurmione (My) Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173329
Kudos: 84





	You gave me no other choice but to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello every one, it's been a while! But thankfully I'm here to give you the part 2 of You're where I Belong!

Her life had always been complicated, from her birth to her first wedding, that’s why Fleur Isabelle Granger was nervous. The ball that Hogwarts was organizing to celebrate the end of the war five years after was the special reason of her nervousness.

Fleur sigh, in front of her mirror, even after all this years, this day was still one one the most liberating and terrible of her life. The joy of finally defeating Voldemort, freeing the world from his reign of terror, but also all the deaths that war had causes, all those lives lost for a stupid supremacy.

But today was different, right? Nothing of all that would happened tonight, just celebration and happiness, seeing cherished ones and dancing with the woman that had saved her from a tragic ending. A smile appeared on her lips when she thought of everything that had happened between herself and her wife, making it almost comic and tragic at the same time. Since she was born, Fleur had hoped for a happy ever after from those fairy tales, and she had been almost capable of touching it but…

"You’re thinking too hard, mon amour.", a voice said behind her, she turned her head toward it and throw her a sad smile.

"Sorry.", she responded while turning back to the mirror, Fleur couldn’t hep but feel down tonight, even when everything told her not to be. Knowing that the Weasleys were going to be there and also her ex-husband, the man that had almost pushed her over the fence of life, but thankfully, Hermione had been there to catch her and show her another view of the worlds, free of restrictions and obligations.

"No need to apologize Fleur, because there nothing to apologize.", Hermione came closer to the Veela, the blonde back bared to her thank to her unzipped dress, Fleur was putting her earrings on, her eyes still downcast.

She placed her hands on the Veela’s hips, underneath her dress, stroking them slowly with little circles, she felt her wife shivered slightly, a smile appeared on her lips, her hands now going to her sides, while kissing her beautiful neck. Fleur chuckled lightly before moaning when her wife’s hands decided to cup her breasts and squeeze them.

"Something funny?", Hermione asked with a malicious tone.

"Non.",Fleur kept her mouth shut when she saw the passionate gaze of her Hermione trough the mirror. She took advantage of the caresses of her wife to forget her nervousness. Hermione always knew when and how to cheer her up when she was like that. Her hands played with her nipples, teasing them, rolling them between her meticulous fingers, stroking before pinching them.

"Hermione, ma lionne…", Fleur sighed in pleasure. "Maybe we should-", she wasn’t able to finish her sentence when her mate bit her neck, leaving little marks along her shoulder, knowing very well the effect it had on her Veela.

"Hmm?", Hermione asked, letting her tongue trace the curve of her lover’s neck before kissing her cheek and temple. "You don’t want me to...make love to you?", she continued to tease her wife’s breasts. "That’s sad, me who had planned to make you forget those horrible memories in an...orgasmic way."

The blonde loved the dominant side of her lioness, only awaken at her side, a pride enveloped her everytime, knowing that she was the only person who get to see this side of Hermione, this oh so passionate and full of love side.

"I never said that. Maybe tonight the time will come for that again?", Fleur teased. Hermione’s hands freed her chest to go to her hips once again. "You could have at least zipped me with everything you’ve done to me.", the blonde pouted, pressing her behind against her lover’s hips. The brunette gasped before spanking hes ass lightly. "Hey! Don’t hurt you’re pregnant wife.", Fleur reprimanded amusingly.

"Last time I checked, my very beautiful and sexy pregnant wife enjoyed it.", Hermione replied with a wink while closing Fleur’s dress. The blonde turned toward her and look at her. The brunette had choose, with the blonde advice, a red burgundy suit, underneath it was a satin crop top showing a bit of cleavage. Hermione was simply stunning.

"No Gryffindor tie? Too bad, I would had loved a redo of what we’ve done last year.", Fleur allowed her hands to wander on Hermione’s arms before taking her by the belt, her fingertips underneath it to tease her.

"Oh don’t worry, I’ve asked Minerva to reserve us a prefect room for the night, you know...to make happier memories for you.", Hermione’s smile was sweet and charming, the brunette knew well that Hogwarts hadn’t many happy memories for Fleur, but the gryffindor was determined to change that. Hermione wanted that after tonight, no matter what happened, that the blonde remembered it with a smile on her beautiful lips.

"There’s my Hermione.", the blonde laid her lips on those of her wife, enjoying every sensation that was traveling her body, she stopped quickly. "Let’s not get carried away.", she said with a wink and a kiss on the cheek of the gryffindor.

Once arrived downstairs, Fleur sighed a last time, before inhaling deeply and exhaling.

"Hey, if you don’t want to go, it’s okay. There’s no obligations, certainly not with our little girl, I don’t want her to feel you sad or upset.", Hermione grew worried, even if the gryffindor hide it underneath her courage, she too was nervous and anxious for her wife and daughter.

"I just want nothing to happened to her because of him, I’m so scared of that.", the blonde’s voice broke a little and soon tears were falling from her eyes, remembering so many horrible things that had kept her awake at night. Hermione came behind her and embraced her, her hands on her three month pregnant belly.

"Listen to me, Fleur Isabelle Granger, no one, you hear me, no one will hurt you as long as I live, I won’t let him come closer of us except of my fist, and the second you want us to go, we’ll leave, alright?", Hermione whispered lovingly in Fleur’s ear. The blonde shook in her arms while tears stained her cheeks, Hermione stroke lovingly her belly and reassured her tenderly. "No one on this earth will hurt our daughter, not tonight, nor tomorrow, nor never, I swear it on my life."

Those memories where painful to her too, her heart would clench everytime she remembered the start of their story, she had almost lost Fleur more than once and today she refused than any pain came to the beautiful Veela.

~oOo~  
4 years before  
~oOo~

Hermione was sat on her couch, reading peacefully the new laws that Minister Shacklebolt asked her to verified for him, the brunette, now Twenty, had already obtained with ease a seat at the Ministry of magic, in the Magical Creatures section, Hermione was determined to help all those in need of justice, and she started with Minister Shacklebolt to destroy the pureblood privileges established in Voldemort’s reign and even before. And by luck Shacklebolt trusted her with his life with this, knowing very well that the gryffindor was the most logical and intelligent person to help him.

Suddenly, she heard a thud against her door, she stood up quickly, wand already in her hand, her reflexes of the war kicking in, ready for an attack but nothing else came. Slowly she took a few steps towards the door, taking the handle in her hands before yanking the door open violently, her heart beating fast her in chest, but what she saw what not someone with the intention to attack her. No, the person that was before her, as improbable as impossible, was heavily wounded and this person was none other than…

"Fleur! What happened?!", the almost unconscious body of the Frenchwoman was laid on the floor, a huge bloodstain on the front of her shirt, on her abdomen and was dripping profusely down to between her legs. The wound must be huge, thought Hermione. The brunette moved fast and help the blonde get to her couch, lying her there as softly as she could. "Fleur can you hear me?!", the blonde had now her eyes closed and was probably unconscious by now because of the blood loss. "What happened to you…"

When Hermione lifted Fleur’s shirt, she gasped, a gaping wound was across her belly, making her loose a quantity of blood that would kill her if she didn't’ do anything. She accioed every potions she had in her flat and start patching up the blonde the best she could, praying that Fleur would survive this.

Hours later, Hermione was watching over Fleur after taking care of her, the blonde was sleeping on her bed, white as death, it’s at this moment that the gryffindor realized the state of her friend who looked like the shadow of herself. Her beautiful white skin was now a sick pale, her long blonde hair were tangled and tainted with blood, and huge dark circles were underneath her eyes, Fleur looked like she had been trough Hell for a while. But something far more bigger was worrying her, once she had took her shirt off and tended the wound, she realized that the stain on the front of her jean was getting bigger. When she took off her jean, Fleur was bleeding too down there apparently, Hermione did everything she could to stop it but nothing worked, she changed the blonde many times with magic but only an hour later the bleeding stopped. She gave Fleur every potion that could help her, hoping that it was enough, if not she would had to go to St Mungo. Only in the morning Fleur came back to her senses.

"Don’t push yourself, Fleur.", Hermione said with a worried voice, seeing the blonde panicking in her bed, she came closer to her, taking her hand in hers, rubbing it with her thumb. Instantly the blonde started crying and Hermione did her best to comfort her, she didn’t even asked what had happened, it was better to let the blonde do that on her own, Hermione knew very well how it felt after the blonde took care oh her at Shell Cottage.

It was only days after the incident that Fleur thanked the brunette for helping her, in her despair Fleur had apparated to the only person who didn’t hated her and who wasn’t with a Weasley.

"I presume that everything has to do with Bill?", the gryffindor realized it while looking at the blonde, which was much more less pale than a few days ago. The blonde turned toward her, mouth agape, before she start crying and heavy sobs escaped her throat. Hermione wrapped an arm around the blonde, yes her relationship with the veela had a bumpy start, but it was so long ago when she was still young and naive, after Shell Cottage, she wasn’t bitter toward the blonde anymore, she even felt admiration toward her for fighting for a country that wasn’t hers. "You don’t have to explain, a long time ago you told me to take my time and that you would be there for me when I’ll be ready, well know that today I’m here for you Fleur, you deserved to have someone by your side in...those moments."

It was with a small Merci that Fleur responded.

Hermione wanted that Fleur stayed with her for a while after what had happened, since the blonde looked like she didn’t want to go back to her husband which confused Hermione more who was suspecting that something sinister had happened between the two.

"Bill started by getting a bit mean toward me for… awhile, and then he started to become violent, not toward me at the start, breaking vases and doors because of his anger."

"But why was he so angry?"

"Bill and I didn’t agreed on a few things, with the gap between our ages, we wanted different things that can destroy a couple.", Fleur bent her head in shame, sitting on the couch with Hermione, she finally felt ready to tell the truth to the gryffindor. "Bill was ready to become a parent but me with everything that had happened in the war, I felt so lost so when he proposed the idea I flatly refused, it’s from this moment that everything changer and even when I gave him my consent to it even If I didn’t wanted it, I still wanted to make him happy...but it didn’t worked. I don’t know why but I couldn’t fell pregnant. Every month, the test was negative and he became more and more furious and…", Fleur forced back a sob, tears dripping from her cheeks.

"Fleur what did he do to you?", Hermione voice was on the edge on anger, trying to stay calm for her friend. A ball of nervousness stayed in her throat, as if she knew that something terrible was about to happened, she was begging to the above, that what she thought wasn’t true.

"One night, it was the full moon, that night, Bill lost control, he yelled at me, told me that I was broken and useless if I couldn’t have his children, that it was my fault and only mine because he’s family was big, and then...he changed with his anger, I tried anything to calm him down but it didn’t work and my Veela wasn’t doing anything as if she was imprisoned in myself. Bill threw me against a wall before slashing me with his claws."

"There something you’re not telling me, Fleur, I know it."

"This month, the test was positive."

It’s in this second that Hermione understood why Fleur refuses to talk to Bill or go back to him.

~oOo~  
Back to the present  
~oOo~

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Fleur felt more relaxed, her wife’s words at put her at ease. It’s true, four years had passed, her and Hermione had gotten married and had decided together that they were ready for a child. Their little girl was already their treasure and Fleur knew well that the brunette would to anything to make her happy, her and their daughter and even if Bill refused to believe Fleur and had divorced without sparing a word to her would change that. Of course the Weasley Matriarch was going to look at her like some sort of thief because she had ‘stole’ Hermione from her son Ronald even if both of them had agreed to break up and had both new partners.

By being surrounded by so many people, It warmed her heart, so much happiness was coming from the great hall, she leaned against her wife’s side, who had an arm wrapped around her waist, on hand on her baby bump while laughing with Ginny, Harry and Ron, those always been together at event like these. The secret of Fleur and Hermione only know by the two of them only and Bill, probably too shameful of his actions and the horror of it. Disgust always invaded her when she saw the eldest, refusing to believe something that horrible was childish, she hoped that the man was eaten by guilt everyday.

"You won’t believe who I saw recently, Mione! Viktor Krum! He asked about you, the bloke was a bit sad when I told him you were married. Apparently he had a crush on you even today.", Ron explained to them in the middle of the conversation with a wink to the brunette.

Hermione wasn’t able to respond because her wife did before her.

"Too bad for him then.", Fleur said with a smug grin.

Hermione laughed at that, the veela didn’t like it when exes were mentioned even if Hermione hadn’t had many.

The lioness took her wife hand and led her to the drinks to cool down a bit and make sure she was fine.

"No problem, I presume?", Hermione teased.

"Make fun of me but when someone approach me you’re already in protective mode."

"Well, I’m lucky to have the most beautiful woman on my arm, so I prefer to watch my back."

Fleur leaned closer toward her wife, robbing her a passionate kiss that made her blush, even with her natural confidence with the blonde the brunette was still very shy in public, but that’s what Fleur loved about her.

"Oh don’t worry, I’m watching your back.", her arms slipped around her waist to grab her belt underneath her vest.

After a few minutes of intense flirting, Fleur saw her former headmistress and decided to say hello to her while Hermione went back to her friends, but not without throwing a glace over her shoulder to admire her wife’s ass.

~oOo~

Those horrible hormones were really ruining her life right now, their fore play and flirting had left her wanting for so much more, she already felt like she was on edge. She felt her skin shivered in the night breeze while she was watching the beautiful gryffindor, in her magnificent suit that was hugging her curves sinfully, especially her behind, which she truly loved a lot. She walked back toward the lioness when she finished talking to Madame Maxime. She took Hermione’s arm which smiled at her tenderly, that smile full of love, with those capable lips that could kiss her body and so many other things, her strong arms that could easily lifted her, Fleur would be lying if she said that the strength of the lioness didn’t turn her on. Her hands bringing her to the edge of euphoria, teasing unceasingly. She leaned against her to murmur in her ear with a sultry tone.

"Time has come, ma lionne.", Hermione blushed heavily before clearing her throat and then gave a bad excuse about them needing to leave because of Fleur’s pregnancy.

Once arrived in the room, the tension was palpable. The brunette took her place behind the blonde, kissing her neck, sucking an earlobe in her mouth, playing with it with her tongue, placing a few kisses behind her ears, whispering sinful things. She caressed her hips lovingly, before squeezing her ass trough her dress, whispering to her again. "Undress for me.", the blonde sigh in pleasure, Hermione leaving her side to sit on the bed.

"You want a show, ma lionne.", Fleur looked at her with a glint in her eyes.

"I want you, and this wonderful body of yous, naked on my lap."

"Everything for you.", Fleur took the pin in her hair, letting them loose, looking at her wife seductively. Then her hands took off her dress, slowly. Making the brunette more feral and needy. Her dress pooled at her feet. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation and admire the veela in front of her. Her eyes focused on her breasts, her nipples hard against the cool air and thansk to her arousal. The brunette could feel how damp she was too. Fleur then took her breasts in her hands, playing with, caressing her nipples, while moaning Hermione’s name. At this her wife’s pupils became dark with desire, she then took her heels and threw a smirk to her lover.

"The thong, now.", The order was clear and received.

"Or what ?", Fleur asked with defiance.

"Or I’ll rip it apart from those lovely lips of yous."

"Pretty eager, ain’t you?", Fleur advance towards her, sexily, pushing her against the bed, climbing over her. "Didn’t you promise me an orgasmic night?", she asked, teasing her brunette, the blonde unaware of that her wife’s hands had come closer to her hips, it was only after Hermione did ripped apart her underwear that she realized. Her sex now free, her arousal visible.

"Now who’s eager, hm love?", Hermione took Fleur’s hips in her hands and bring them toward hers, she moaned at the wetness oh her wife, her desire more than evident. "I can feel you trough my pants, my veela."

Fleur hurried herself to take of her the brunette’s vest, shirt and bra. She kissed the column of her neck, letting her tongue travel to her clavicles, leaving a few hickeys there, her tongue kept traveling lower toward her wife’s erected nipples, teasing the tip, alternating between the twos and after a few moans, Fleur took one of them in her mouth, sucking slightly on it, and biting it softly, teasing with her hand the other to finally do the same thing with her tongue on it. She slipped a hand between Hermione’s thighs, teasing the clothed sex, squeezing lightly making her wife groan in approval, she descended to kiss her lioness’ abs, tracing each one of them. She took off with eagerness her belt, popping the button and undoing the zipper with ease, she came down, leaving the bed to put herself on her knees, taking with her her lover’s pants and underwear, leaving the lioness now completely bare to her, her neither lips drenched with arousal, her clitoris showing underneath it’s hood. The blonde approached her face to her mate’s slit, licking from bottom to the top, tasting the magnificent taste of her wife. Fleur hummed, she would never get tired of this, of tasting her wife, of giving her pleasure until her lips screamed her name. Hungry with desire Fleur plunged her tongue in Hermione’s vagina, penetrating it multiples times, slowly. Making her tongue disappear and reappear, making her lover sigh in pleasure.

"You taste like ambrosia, chérie, nothing compare to it.", Fleur added, using her tongue to tease her wife’s clit, now fully exposed.

"Then why don’t you make me cum, love?", Hermione huffed with frustration.

"Oh, I wouldn’t want to waste such an amazing dessert by eating too fast, I have manners, ma Hermione.", Fleur purred while winking at her

"You’ll pay for this, ma veela.", Fleur smiled at the endearment, her veela melting at the love her mate gave her.

"I hope so.", Fleur resumed her conquest over Hermione’s slit, circling her entrance multiple times, creating more arousal for her, her tongue kept dancing toward Hermione’s clit, blowing gently on it, flicking her tongue across it, slowly and rapidly, making the woman pants above.

"Damn that tongue.", Hermione laughed and then moan when Fleur took her clitoris between her lips and flick it with her tongue hard, moan escaping her throat, not holding herself back to make know to her mate how good it felt. Fleur released her clit with a pop, descending towards her entrance again to penetrate it, bringing her slowly to her climax.

With every stroke of her tongue, Fleur could feel the wall of her wife’s vagina clenching around her. "Oh Fleur, just a bit more…",Hermione moaned loudly, she felt like she was about to fall of a cliff and start flying. Her sex throbbed once more and the first wave of her orgasm hit her, while Fleur took once again her clit in her mouth, bringing a second orgasm very close.

The blonde knowing her beautiful lover was close, hummed and purred on her clit and it seems to do it’s intended effect, because Hermione stiffen and barely moved, silents moans escaping her, her mouth not knowing what to do but moan for her wife. She took in her mouth every droplet of arousal her wife was giving her, appreciating each new wave.

She lied down on her side next to her mate, caressing her hair, proud to have make cum the lioness twice.

"You wont look smug for long.", Hermione said, when she finally caught her breath.

"Ah oui?", asked Fleur innocently. Before she could do something the brunette took her in her arms, rubbing their bodies together and kissed her passionately, biting her lower lip making the blonde gasp, enough so she could slip her tongue in her mouth and ravish it. She kept tasting her wife’s mouth, continuing their hot open mouthed kiss, that left them breathless. The brunette put her hands underneath her thighs, lifting her, putting herself against the headboard of the bed, with Fleur straddling her lap.

"I want more of the show I saw earlier.", Hermione asked.

"What do you wish to see, ma lionne.", Fleur rubbed their noses together, kissing Hermione once again before being stop when she saw the erotic smile of her lioness.

"Touch yourself for me, beautiful, I want nothing more than to see the effect I have on you.", Fleur was surprised and felt her body shivered at the idea of pleasuring herself in front of her wife, something that turn her on greatly.

Her hands started on her neck, giving a wonderful view to her wife of her breasts, Hermione sight focused on every thing she did. She shivered with love, liking the desire her wife showed her trough her eyes. Her hands descended on her hips, teasing with her fingertips, sighing in pleasure, before climbing up to her chest, squeezing her breasts, brushing her nipples with her thumbs, erecting them more than they already were, offering herself the pleasure she wanted so much. Fleur loved Hermione’s talented mouth, especially on her chest, sucking her nipples, but for now her gaze will have to be enough. She took them between her fingers and rolled them between them before pinching them delicately, making her moan, which pleased her wife a lot who was wearing a proud smile. Then Fleur moved her hands towards her abdomen, coming to her pink and wet lips, wetting her fingers by teasing her opening, brushing her clitoris, caressing herself slowly, raising the pleasure gradually, she winked at her wife sexily.

"Inside.", Hermione ordered and Fleur obeyed, slipping her glistening fingers to the entrance of her sex, she moaned at the penetration, extremely sensible thanks to all the teasing that Hermione had her endured, she rolled her hips, adding passion to every thrust, offering herself more pleasure, riding her own fingers. "Think of my finger, Fleur, and how they make you inside of your tight sex.", the spectacle that her wife offered her was magnificent, enticing but it was at the same time a huge torture for Hermione, she liked seeing those fingers penetrating her entrance with frenesy, moaning her name, penetrating herself faster, to bring herself to the edge. Hermione joined her hand to the show, playing with the bundle of nerves of her wife. Fleur threw her head backward, moaning endlessly Hermione's name, her orgasm very close, imagining her lover’s finger in her, pounding her hard and relentlessly, playing wildly with her clitoris and she came, hard. "Yes, baby, cum for me, for your mate." Fleur could barely breathe at the hotness of Hermione words, words only said for her, forever.

Her fingers slipped out of her vagina, drenched with her arousal, her wrist soon caught by Hermione, taking the fingers in her mouth, sucking on them and licking every droplet of arousal. Fleur still on her knees, saw her wife slipped trough her legs, making her moaned with anticipation, she desperately wanted her wife to eat her out wildly like she knew, to ravish her, and that Hermione did. She penetrated her wife’s vagina rapidly, Fleur rocking her hips on her mouth, wild with want, Hermione grabbed her ass, playfully smacking it which made the blonde moan her name.

One hand in Hermione’s hair, the other gripping her wife’s hand on her buttcheek making the grip tighter, she felt herself coming again, she rode Hermione till the end of it, unable to stop the moans coming out of her mouth, her wife lips kissing her sex, taking everything she wanted.

They lied down, in each other arms, glowing after the aftermath of their lovemaking. Hermione caressed her hair while blonde played with her fingertips on her abs.

"See, told you the night would orgasmic."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love <3


End file.
